oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Group of Interest: The School for Talented Youth
Overview The School for Talented Youth, also shortened to The School by its "students", is a pro-magic group of interest which moves to harbor and train young people who have been both blessed and cursed with powerful uncontrollable magic from birth, such as sorcerers with innate magical bloodlines. Most notably this includes children with Red Eyes. Red Eyed children are people who are born with magical powers much like sorcerers. Unlike sorcerers however the source of their powers are unknown and the strength of their innate magic starts off much higher. This comes with the drawback of being more unstable, with the instability of their powers ranging from being unable to choose who to effect when they use their power to being unable to willingly use their magic, it manifesting itself randomly or in times of great duress. The only common factor between such individuals are that they all have red eyes, their magic is usually limited to a single magic or type of magic, and that they have to focus on their target with their eyes to use it. It is currently unknown if they have a base of operations but it's commonly accepted that there is probably no physical school but rather a connection of safe houses which the students are moved between in such a manner as to avoid detection and capture. Notable Characters The Headmaster - An altruistic and kind man. An optimist and idealist he believes in the innate goodness of mankind to do the right thing in the end. However this does not cause him to believe that all others think the same way he does and operates on the assumption that he does indeed need to protect his students and will do a great length to do so. He hopes that when the veil is dropped and magic is revealed to the world at large, The School will act as proof that co-existence with even the most dangerous and unstable magic users is possible. The Young Woman - First generation student. Due to the Headmaster having to do most of the logistics behind the scenes and frankly being the only one who can speak to strangers properly between her and the other students. Willful and stubborn, while she did learn how to control her powers under The Headmaster she did not learn his willingness to find middle ground with people. The Young Man - First generation student. A mysterious man who keeps the lower half of his face covered. He doesn't talk much or at all really. Along with The Young Woman he is similarly willful and stubborn, more than willing to stare someone down. If that doesn't work he's also very willing to fall back to what seems to be an incredibly large quantity of firearms under his coat. The Little Girl with the Red Eyes - Second generation student. The first member of the current class of students. Incredibly shy to the point of freezing in front of strangers. Her powers seem the ability to combust her surroundings into flames but she can only do so with much emotional stress. Stated Goals +Seek out, protect, and to train Red Eyed individuals as well as magic users with similar cases. +The co-existence of magic users and non-magic users Category:Modernstomia Player Characters